


Buttercream Lilies

by A2 (Noctomata)



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ansiedad, Conflictos Emocionales, Cumpleaños, Dudas, Hermano protector, IrisxPrompto Insinuación, Paranoia, Spoilers del Juego, desarrollo de personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/A2
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Iris pero...¿Dónde está todo el mundo? No hay señales de los chicos o incluso del pequeño Talcott...¿Acaso la tragedia ha logrado encontrarlos otra vez?





	Buttercream Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buttercream lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249122) by [Noctomata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/Noctomata). 



Iris escuchó sonar su celular en el vacío de la habitación y no se molestó en apagarlo.

Ya tenía varias horas despierta, incapaz de seguir durmiendo por más de cuatro, desde hacía ya varios años.

Al principio su insomnio había sido causado por su hermano; en cuanto había sido lo suficientemente mayor para comprender los peligros que iban de la mano con ser el Escudo del Rey, su sueño había salido corriendo despavorido por la puerta de atrás y ella se había visto condenada a largas noches de ausencia y desespero silencioso mirando el techo de su habitación, rogando todos los días por que algún loco no decidiese que ese era un buen día para intentar terminar con la vida del príncipe.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años y la costumbre de la comodidad que reinaba entonces en Insomnia; su sueño había decidido volver como si su mente se tratase de un motel: en ocasiones llegaba y en ocasiones se seguía de largo sin si quiera detenerse a mirar.  Y a pesar de que la tranquilidad en el reino había sido destruida y todos habían tenido que huir y luchar como pudiesen; para entonces ya era más la fuerza de la costumbre de no dormir que la necesidad biológica de cerrar los ojos. Así pues, Iris, solo se había dado por vencida en cuanto a intentar reconciliarse con tan caprichoso hábito en su cuerpo. Obligarlo a dormir sería tan inútil como convencer a su hermano de que ya tenía edad para salir con chicos en la noche.

Aún estaba oscuro y observó a Talcott; quien dormía como el niño que era, arrebujado entre las cobijas. No quiso moverse por miedo a despertarlo y solo entornó de nuevo los ojos al techo. Ese era un día importante, dormir estaba fuera de sus planes. Si no podía moverse por ahora, al menos, comenzaría a organizar todo en su cabeza.

Así, pensó, dejando que sus párpados se cerrasen sobre sus pupilas, si su hermano recordaría que día era ese. Sonrió un poco especulando que, quizás Gladio era distraído, pero jamás sería capaz de olvidar el cumpleaños de su hermana. Por otro lado, Noctis…

Apretó las cobijas entre sus manos, llevándoselas al pecho. Noctis realmente le gustaba, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba más que fuera de sus posibilidades. Dejando de lado que él fuese de la realeza, estaba comprometido con la princesa Lunafreya y por si fuese poco, parecía ser completamente ignorante de su infatuación en él.

Aun así, esperaba fervientemente que el pelinegro, al menos, recordase su cumpleaños. Contempló la idea de levantarse y comenzar los preparativos para su propia fiesta. Sabía que no contaban con muchos recursos, pero quizás un pastel de zanahoria no sería demasiado pedir. Empezó a enumerar los ingredientes en su mente, contabilizando lo que había en la pequeña cocina y que necesitaría para así salir a comprar a la tienda más cercana.

Deseó que Ignis se hiciese cargo. Sí, era egoísta puesto que el sujeto se la pasaba cocinando para los demás, pero no había nadie mejor que él para cualquier cosa que requiriese organización. Lo admiraba más que a su propio padre en ese sentido; siempre impoluto y perfecto, cualquier cosa que Ignis Scienta tocase y estuviese a su cargo, estaba destinada al éxito.

Su mente se perdió en el recuerdo de varios y deliciosos platillos que alguna vez había tenido la suerte de probar, especialmente cuando su hermano se había separado en su místico viaje de reencuentro con su fuerza interior con Cor, y sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedarse dormida.

Abrió los ojos, abrazada al mog que había recuperado de Noctis, puesto que necesitaba un remiendo aquí y allá. No recordaba el momento en el que lo había llevado a su cama, pero allí estaba ahora. Observó su cara inexpresiva y como el sol chisporroteaba en la gema que tenía sobre la cabeza.

Contempló embelesada los destellos, hasta caer en cuenta que ese mismo sol la estaba avisando de la tardía hora que era.

Asustada se retorció en las cobijas, cayéndose en el intento de ver la hora en su teléfono.

Cuando al fin logró tomarlo de la mesilla de noche, casi pegó un grito. Eran las dos de la tarde. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese dormido tanto tiempo?

Llena de aprensión se vistió como pudo y apresurada bajó las escaleras, segura de que encontraría a todos en el comedor, lista para reclamarles el no haberla despertado antes.

\- ¡Chicos, como es posible que…! – Sus palabras hicieron un extraño y desolador eco en la solitaria morada. Miró a un lado y a otro, pero, en efecto, no había nadie.

\- ¿Chicos? – Repitió al cuarto vacío. Recordó que la cama de Talcott estaba tendida y no había tampoco rastro alguno del niño. Subió de nuevo las escaleras, esta vez del otro lado, asomándose a la habitación que compartían los cuatro amigos, sin encontrarse si quiera un solo rastro de su estadía allí. Obligándola a preguntarse así misma si habían estado ahí del todo o de nuevo había soñado con el confort de su compañía. Bajó angustiada, ¿dónde podrían estar todos? No era como si pudiesen desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de repente, ¿o sí?

Iris no era para nada paranoica, pero después del incidente de Jared y la creciente tensión con el Imperio, no pudo evitar que su estómago se retorciese en un nudo de hierro que cayó hasta sus pies.

Salió rápidamente de la casa, casi tropezando con las maderas que reprochaban por su peso. Aun con la puerta en mano, esperó al menos ver a una persona caminar por el terreno de Cape Caem; pero todo lucía tan desierto como en el interior, solamente ayudando a su creciente preocupación que empezaba a esparcirse por el resto de sus órganos, casi convirtiéndolos en piedra.

Se paró con dificultad en la barandilla de la escalera, usando su mano como visor para bloquear el sol y ver en la distancia, buscando en precario equilibrio el inequívoco símbolo de la pausa del cuarteto. El Regalia seguí allá, estacionado como un corcel cansado, silencioso; bañándose en la luz del día.

Eso significaba que estaban allí, ¿No es cierto? Llegó a su mente aquella ocasión en la que el canciller los había separado de su auto, como le había contado Prompto alguna vez en un arrebato de sinceridad que pagó más tarde con el más alto del grupo.

¿Qué pasaba si esta vez era igual? ¿Y si no volvían sanos y salvos? ¿Y si no volvían del todo?

Intentó detener todas las tragedias que volaban a miles de kilómetros por hora, como horribles y negros pájaros en su pensamiento, revoloteando y augurándole lo peor; pero por más que intentaba dominarlos, ellos se abrían paso entre las heridas. Aseverando la desdicha.

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y se profesó incapaz de tragar. Se sintió otra vez como cuando se había perdido de niña, pero esta vez, no había ningún pequeño y encantador príncipe para salvarla. Estaba completamente sola.

Apenas se había dejado caer en los escalones, tallándose la cara para evitar llorar y juntar fuerzas para trazar un plan, cuando un extraño sonido vino desde detrás de la casa.

Escuchó con cuidado, esperando a que se repitiese. Se puso de pie recelosamente y caminó lo más silenciosa que pudo hacia el origen. Preparada mentalmente para luchar, sus pasos, aunque cautelosos, eran firmes. Sí, quizás su hermano y sus amigos se habían ido para siempre, pero mientras hubiese una esperanza, por más remota que fuera, ella pelearía hasta el final.

El ruido se repitió, un estrangulado y agudo chillido, seguido por una risa ahogada que reconocería en cualquier lado. Ella ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y dándose prisa para confrontar la situación, al fin pudo ver de qué se trataba todo.

\- ¡Prompto! Voy a romperte el cuello si no te callas. ¡Arruinarás la sorpresa! – Susurró su hermano, quien estaba agarrando al rubio juguetonamente del cuello con un brazo, fingiendo estrangularlo. Éste intentaba contener su risa, ya las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas rojas.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón! -musitaba también por lo bajo. - ¡Es que Noct estornuda demasiado gracioso! – Su risa no hacía otra cosa que aumentar y Gladio solo entornó los ojos, tratando el mismo de no reírse. Noctis al fin había cesado de estornudar, la nariz irritada y las manos en la cintura, mirando a su amigo como si él mismo quisiese ahorcarlo. Ignis había dejado un hermoso pastel lleno de flores en una mesa, solo para acercarse al príncipe con un pañuelo, quien lo agradeció distraídamente.

Parecía que nadie la había visto y todo se movía como a cámara lenta. El color volviendo a su visión de la vida que se presentaba ahora, de nuevo, alegre ante sus ojos.

Las lágrimas en el rostro de la castaña terminaron de caer al momento en el que el pelinegro levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. Sonrió sinceramente e Iris vio al niño que la había salvado y había intervenido por ella a pesar de las repercusiones y su corazón se estremeció. Sintió como si la hubiese salvado de nuevo. Se sintió, al menos por un instante, de vuelta en casa.

Inmediatamente Ignis había tomado en cuenta la dirección de los ojos de su protegido y había tocado suavemente el hombro tatuado del Escudo, haciéndolo notar su presencia.

\- ¡Iris! – Gladio se escuchaba ansioso y ella dio un respingo al escucharlo. - ¿Por qué estás llorando? –

Todos estaban allí. Todos estaban ahí por su cumpleaños. Había comida y mesas arregladas, regalos y preciosas decoraciones. Su hermano se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de los brazos, pero ella ya no pudo hacer nada para detener su llanto.

\- Iris no llores… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? ¿Es Prompto verdad? él lo arruinó todo. – De lejos el ojiazul emitió una queja ininteligible para ella, pero igual, sabía que él también estaba preocupado. La castaña lo sabía, a pesar de que no podía ver nada más que el muscular cuerpo de su hermano que se atravesaba frente a ella, protegiéndola incluso ahora, que no había ningún peligro real.

\- No. -Alcanzó a balbucear. Vio por encima de sus cabezas una pancarta con la leyenda: “¡Feliz cumpleaños, Iris!” y sintió que el llanto la azotaba de nuevo. Estaba realmente feliz. Ahí estaban todas las personas que amaba y le quedaban y, además, se habían tomado la molestia de hacer todo eso por ella.

El mayor de los Amicitia parecía no saber qué hacer con ella y pudo ver en sus orbes como contenía el impulso de cargarla como cuando era pequeña. Extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo y él la recibió enseguida, elevándola del suelo; aliviado de poder sostener a su hermana y así consolarla como antes. Acarició su cabello tan suavemente como pudo y ella se reconfortó como nunca en la calidez del gigante de su familia.

\- ¿Qué pasa Iris? ¿No te gusta? Incluso Noctis se levantó temprano para ayudar, él va a darte tu regalo. –

Ella sabía lo mucho que le costaba al príncipe dejar sus aposentos reales a cualquier hora antes del mediodía y sonrió torpemente imaginándolo estar cerca de una zanahoria o cualquier instrumento de cocina, porque seguramente todos lo habían urgido a ayudar al menos con el pastel, conscientes de su inocente enamoramiento hacia él.

Lo vio por sobre el hombro de quien la cargaba y Noctis levantó la mano algo incómodo, pero siempre encantador. Le resultaba adorable la torpeza que tenía para ser alguien de la realeza, casi completamente opuesto a lo que alguien supondría un príncipe debe de ser.

Al fin, Gladiolus la bajó, tomando su cara con una ternura demasiado pura, casi incoherente en semejante cuerpo pero que ella reconocería siempre en su único hermano.

\- Por favor no llores, hermanita. – Ella le sonrió al fin, y limpiándose la cara e hipando un poco, asintió. Recargando su frente contra la suya en un acto natural de amor fraternal que nunca pasaría de moda para ella.

\- Solo estoy muy feliz. – suspiró satisfecha. Nunca le diría a Gladio el miedo que le daba no volverlos a ver y lo poco que podía hacer para evitarlo. – Muy feliz. –

Él asintió también. Sonriendo como un sol, para luego abrirle paso hacia sus otros amigos. Ella no le daría ya más cargas que las que su hermano llevaba a cuestas.

Prompto le sonrió y ella casi pudo ver la vergüenza en su rostro, seguro se había culpado por las palabras de Gladio. Adivinó un _“lo siento”_ en sus labios y corrió a abrazarlo también.

A diferencia de Ignis a quien le tenía un inmenso respeto, y de Noctis, quien, siéndose sincera, la intimidaba un poco; Prompto era un refugio cálido y reconfortante. Alguien con quien podía cobijarse y abrazar sin miedo, a quien le podía contar las extravagantes cosas que se le ocurrían sin temor a que pensara que eran tontas, a quien le podía confesar sus temores secretos y que sabía bien, no la delataría jamás. Era alguien con quien podía ser completamente ella misma.

Lo abrazó como jamás lo había hecho, sintiendo el valor del tacto de alguien más como nunca en su vida y por un momento pensó que usaría su deseo de cumpleaños en poder abrazarlo siempre, hasta que escuchó el silbido del aire del rubio al salir de su cuerpo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

\- Lo siento Prompt. -le dijo, riéndose. A veces no controlo cuanto aprieto. –

\- Amicitia, ¿Qué se les va a hacer? -Respondió el ojiazul guiñándole un ojo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole. Se separó ahora de él y vio como Ignis empujaba un poco al pelinegro, quien se acercó a tensos pasos ceremoniosos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Iris. – Su voz escondía un titubeo, pero era cálida y amistosa. Le estaba entregando una caja con un bello lazo rosa, solo con una mano. Iris miró el regalo y contempló la pálida piel, llena de rasguños, de su amor platónico.

\- Gracias Noct. -murmuró suave, tocando su mano mientras tomaba el paquete, intentando no sonrojarse. - ¿Qué te pasó? – Se pasó un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de la oreja en un sutil acto nervioso que la solía delatar.

No pretendía avergonzar al más grande, pero él retiró su mano dando un respingo. Ella intentó rectificarse, pero él se adelantó, su lenguaje corporal diciéndole que no se alarmara.

-No es nada. Solo tropecé. – Sacó por fin su otra mano de su espalda, un ramo de pequeñas flores liliáceas envuelto en un papel violeta. Una sonrisa tímida se asomó por sus labios y la menor de los Amicitia comprendió que probablemente se había arañado recogiéndolas.

Sonrió otra vez. Su cara seguramente dolería al día siguiente, pero valdría la pena. Lo abrazó brevemente, sabiendo que él no era propenso al afecto físico y se lo agradeció intentando constantemente no evidenciarse sola.

Ignis a continuación aproximó el perfecto pastel que había preparado, haciéndola dudar de la participación del heredero de los Luci. No era posible que alguien más que el consejero hubiese intervenido en semejante obra de arte. Era casi un pecado pensar en comérselo. Casi. Seguramente resultaría más delicioso de lo hermoso que era.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, acostumbrada a su cercanía casi tanto como la de su hermano y agradeció su esfuerzo, sentándose por dirección suya en una silla reservada especialmente para ella, solo para que después le pusieran una corona de flores hecha por Talcott, quien se había subido a los hombros de un miembro de la guardia real para alcanzarla.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de ella y Prompto, de prisa acomodó la cámara en el tripié para tomar una foto del grupo. Corrió a su lado y terminó sentado con las piernas cruzadas justo a un lado de su silla.

El obturador se disparó y la foto fue tomada, todos dirigiéndose a sus asientos, con la prisa y emoción característica de las reuniones entre amigos.

-Iris. -La tranquila voz del rubio la hizo mirar hacia abajo. Él se veía ligeramente preocupado y había tomado su mano delicadamente, haciendo que casi no lo sintiese. – Estás llorando otra vez. –

\- Ah…- Se frotó la cara de nuevo y le sonrió, apretando su mano. Él estaba de verdad allí. Todos estaban allí. – Yo solo… -miró esos ojos azules como cielo que le recordaron todas las veces que alguno de ellos había estado allí para cuidarla. - …estoy realmente feliz, de que todos estén aquí. –

Él entendió en seguida a qué se refería y se levantó con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados repartiendo la comida y platicando, así que nadie notó cuando Prompto se apoyó en los brazos de la silla y con toda la dulzura que poseía, besó a la castaña en la mejilla.

-Siempre vamos a estar aquí para ti Iris. Siempre vamos a volver. –

E Iris pensó de nuevo en ese deseo de cumpleaños. Sintiendo el rojo abrazar su rostro. Abrazar a ese tonto chocobo humano que no parecía estar consciente de lo osado que había sido eso con su hermano allí… no parecía mala idea.

Al contrario, parecía solo el inicio de una divertida y maravillosa aventura.

 

Extra: 

_Gracias a los dioses que el regalo había sido un chocobo de peluche, porque al momento de abrirlo, Iris había estado tan emocionada por todo lo que había pasado, que había terminado rompiendo a la mitad la caja, esparciendo un montón de colorido confeti en el suelo y haciendo que la pequeña ave rosa volase unos cuantos metros de distancia, refutando la idea de que los chocobos no sabían volar._

 


End file.
